The Dark Miko
by EmoTunaFish0.0
Summary: Needing hanyou blood to sustain her youth, a dark miko attacks Inuyasha in hopes of becoming eternally beautiful. When her plan backfires, the Inutachi are left to deal with something that not only endangers Inuyasha's life, but their own as well.


DISCLAIMER: I, woefully do not own any characters of Inuyasha, but I do own my villain :)

A/N: It's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything, mainly because I've been way to critical of my own writing. This is far from perfect, but I really wanted to get something up, because I rather this...

Chapped, bloodied lips remorselessly turned themselves upwards into a grin full of malicious contentment.

Weathered hands, dry and cracked from age fanned themselves out, as steely jade eyes watched intently, waiting for the change to quickly occur. Her ragged, aged, body pulsed, a sign that the blood had indeed began it's job, as it rapidly coursed through the ancient veins she possessed. Her teeth, dyed a foul scarlet colour gleamed in the darkness, the wide smile never leaving her face as she began her transformation. Deep crevices that inhabited her skin began to seal themselves, smoothing themselves over as the blood of the hanyou continued to work its paranormal abilities. Lifting her rejuvenated hands to her face, she hastily reached for her mirror, immediately wanting to check her new reflection. Tendrils of sun-kissed silk cascaded themselves over her small frame, outlining a small, yet beautiful face with a surreptitious glow. Long slender fingers caressed the gentle velvet of her tanned, rubicund flesh, running themselves over the roads of her newly revitalized and flawless appearance. Putting the golden mirror down, she moved to reach for a comb.

Suddenly, a shudder erupted throughout her petite form.

Her green eyes widened, as her hands moved to pick up her mirror. Gasping in horror, she watched as her beautiful reflection disappeared, transforming her back into the hideous elderly hag she despised herself to be. Her lengthy golden locks shortened, becoming insipidly pale and thin. Her ivory, pallid flesh glowed dangerously in the moonlight, her rosy-hued face manifested with disgusting cracks and large rifts. Previously rejuvenated hands shook tremendously, as dull, green orbs gazed furiously at the repulsively crooked, hoary and bony limbs; she repressed the urge to scream. Irately, she flung the mirror onto the ground, unable to bear her foul complexion any longer. Getting up, she stalked with a predatory glare towards the futon, where a frail and week body lay slumbering.

Screeching, she lifted the child up, viciously shaking him awake by the throat. Fearful cerulean eyes shifted back and forth, as skeletal arms attempted to remove the offending member away, in order to grasp a vital breath of air. Tiny clawed hands scratched and scraped frantically at her arm, distraughtly struggling to bring any amount of oxygen into the already bursting lungs. Clenching her teeth tightly, she dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground, where he coughed, striving to breathe. Narrowing her eyes into slits, she reached into her billowing robes for the jewelled dagger. The child, frightened and exhausted, never saw it coming. Gripping the taupe locks atop his head tightly in her fist, she bore his throat, and let the cold blade flow across his soft flesh. A shocked cry escaped his ashen lips, before the blood she had formerly sought out vainly blanketed the ground. He fell towards the ground, his eyes stultifying, his heart ceasing to beat. Scoffing, she kicked his useless corpse, resisting the urge to tear snowy white hair out. Where was she to get blood now? Hanyou numbers were dwindling, and the blood of orphaned children hanyou could no longer sustain her youth for more than two sunsets.

She was nothing without her youth.

Sixty five years ago, at the ripe age of sixteen, she was wed to a brilliantly handsome young man. Believing him to be the only man she could ever love, she gave herself to him unconditionally, only to discover that she was barren. Futilely, she believed that he and she would be able to remain married, living out the rest of their lives in a peaceful bliss. She had thought terribly wrong. Three months after the discouraging news, she discovered her husband in bed with another young maiden from the village, and in a fit of rage, she slaughtered the both of them, and hastily took flight from the village. Her husband could not stand to be with a woman who could neither give him a child nor remain as beautiful as she was the day she was wed to him. Soon after, she discovered the dark arts, and mastered a way to maintain her youthful beauty.

Drinking the blood of a hanyou - a creature so pathetically tainted yet ironically blessed with nearly eternal youth - allowed her to retain the wondrous beauty she desired, but only if it came from the right one. Hanyou children had sustained her need for splendour, especially since they were convenient to catch and less likely to cause her bodily harm. But, as their numbers dwindled, the amount of time their blood kept her longevity grew shorter as well, forcing her to keep the hanyous alive longer, which in turn, made the effect of their blood even weaker. Sighing, the dark miko realized that if she were to attempt to catch another hanyou, it would most likely be the last time, before weary, old body succumbed to the call of death. She needed one that was in its prime, the climax of physical perfection, but hanyous, being the filthy abominations they were, rarely lived to adulthood. Creaking over to her enchanted pool, she allowed her cracked and heavily aged hand to cast a dark shadow over the milky tarn of liquid, forcing it to show an image of any hanyou that was in the vicinity.

She felt her breath stop. Blinking a few times, she gazed at the image again, a lustful hope welling up deep within her rackety old soul. A wicked grin spread itself over her tattered face, and she gleefully called forth the vile beasts that were under her dominion.

At last, she would have her youth.

Forever.

Read & Review. If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. If you wanna flame ~ that's alright too.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
